This invention relates to a pressure capsule as well as a spray can which utilizes such pressure capsule.
The present invention more especially relates to a pressure capsule which prior to or during the filling of a spray can or similar is installed in the latter and offers the possibility of possibly making use of, either compressed air, or an inert gas as means of propulsion for such spray can, all of which such that a spray can is obtained which has no detrimental effect on the environment and which furthermore has the possibility and the simplicity of operation which at this moment are only to be found with spray cans with the known harmful propellants.
1. Field of the Invention
From the Belgian Pat. No. 8801131 of applicant a pressure capsule is already known which principally consists of at least two chambers of which the first is intended to be filled with a fluid under relatively high pressure and of which the second is intended to be filled with a fluid up to a pressure almost equal to the over pressure which normally exists in a spray can and which is necessary for expelling a liquid; in the wall of the first chamber a valve; in the wall of the second chamber a membrane that can command the aforementioned valve; and a removable element that in its unremoved position holds the valve closed.
With this known pressure capsule the aforementioned removable element can directly or indirectly act on the valve in order to hold this closed and preferably consists of a material meltable by little heat, all of which such that, after the aforementioned removable element is removed, the aforementioned valve is so regulated by the membrane that fluid is released from the first chamber as long as the pressure in the vicinity of the pressure capsule decreases or at least is notably lower than the pressure in the second chamber of the pressure capsule.
Although this known pressure capsule works very efficiently the present invention relates to a pressure capsule which still shows considerable additional advantages.